Worse Than Your Imagination
by ForeverWovenStars
Summary: Let's imagine Edward was an evil vampire, and he thinks a girl needs to be punished. In his way. Rated M for sexual content, not for the faint hearted.


Please note, this is rated M for a reason.

* * *

**Worse Than Your Imagination –**

Edward prowled around the dimly lit bar one Friday night. The sound and smell were heating in his nostrils and ears; it would make him sweat if he could. But he can't, so he won't.

He approached the bar without caution, not bothering to look around to see if he was harming anyone by wading through strings of people. He tapped twice on the bar side, and the bartender looked up, looked down, then looked back up again. She was dazzled.

'Um, how can I help you, sir?' The blonde, busty bartender wriggled her chest in Edward's direction and tried to glimmer him with her eyes. _Want me. Want me. _Her whole body screamed with it, with the want for his attention, and he'd only been there four seconds.

_Christ, HE can bend me over a table anytime he wants! _The bartender's thoughts did not show on her face, but her mind was a different thing altogether. She bit down on her lip, slowly, trying to stare deep into Edward's eyes. But Edward was having none of that. He'd already picked his victim for tonight.

'Four shot glasses, and your strongest liquor.' Edward informed her gruffly, producing a £100 note from his back pocket. The bartender's eyes widened and she licked her lips. 'Coming right up…Sir.' She purred, and turned her back deliberately slowly, shaking her ass as she walked away from him.

Edward rolled his eyes and scoured the mind pool around him. He finally found the mind whose body he would violate much, much later.

'Here you are.' Busty was back, and she'd unbuttoned a few more buttons. 'That'll be £17 please.' She fluttered her eyelashes and raised an eyebrow.

Edward went to take the tray from her and she backed away teasingly. 'Oh no, no, no!' she giggled, playing with a strand of her hair with her free hand. 'You can't have it that easily.' She winked cheekily.

_Fuck me; fuck me all night long… _

Edward smirked menacingly. He selected his index finger and curled it toward her, beckoning the bartender closer. When he had his lips near her ear, he whispered words that no one expected to hear from this beautiful man's lips. 'Don't fuck around with me and give me the god damn drinks. I don't have time to stroke some middle aged woman's ego, filthy slut.' The woman recoiled in horror and dutifully handed over the tray. '£17.' She said, quietly.

Edward through the bill at her and muttered, 'keep the change.' As he walked away the woman could be sure to hear him say, 'you're used to crawling around for money, I know your last job.'

With the tray balanced in his right hand, Edward surveyed the room, searching for his 'body' tonight. He'd already scoped out the room before, and clocked her in two seconds flat. She must have moved, but fortunately for Edward, she wasn't hard to find.

Her and her friends were sitting at a booth right next to the dance floor, as far away from the bar as possible. All four of them were dolled up in what was obviously either their sister's or their mother's outfits, because they hung too loose and the girls did not seem confident at all. They all sat squished together, trying not to be noticed, but at the same time, trying to look old enough to be in the bar.

Edward guessed they were about fifteen.

Placing a smile upon his lips, he strolled over, sliding defiantly into the booth beside the shortest looking girl. She was not his victim. 'Hello, ladies.' Edward smirked, turning on his fake charm as easily as biting into an apple.

The girls murmured their hellos back quietly. Edward could see they hadn't had anything to drink yet. He took a deep breath – none of them had eaten in a while either. Perfect.

'May I offer you ladies a drink?' he questioned, slipping the tray onto the table. Without waiting for a response he flipped over all four shot glasses and began to juggle. The girls watched, shocked, as he landed them all in front of each girl, and began pouring the vodka into every one of them slowly. 'Drink.' He simply ordered.

The shortest girl sitting next to Edward shrugged and nudged the blonde girl beside her. At once, both of them picked up their glasses and downed the whole thing, trying their best not to gag and make faces. 'Lovely.' The Blonde one choked.

The girl to the Blonde's right, a tall, brunette girl, grasped the glass in her hand and choked it down. Edward smiled; this was too easy.

The last girl was looking frightened. 'It's OK, baby, you don't have to drink it.' Edward coaxed her, though holding her down with his eyes. 'You can just go home while all the big girls play.'

The last girl, who was of medium height, with striking, deep blue eyes and auburn hair bit down on her lip, hard. Tears threatened to well in her eyes but she did something to prove them all wrong. Instead of going for the glass, she went for the bottle. She placed it against her lips and gulped – once, twice, three times. When she was finished she banged it hard on the table, wiping her mouth with her delicate white fingers.

Edward gleamed. Yes, this was his victim. He had chosen right.

'So, Ladies.' All four of the mystified girls simpered in his direction.

_He's so gorgeous, I would fuck him. _

_Man, they don't make boys like that in school…_

_I'm no virgin, but he would fucking get it!_

The ginger girl had not thought about him. Exactly what Edward liked. A challenge.

'Tell me your names.' Edward was simply doing this to charm them, is all. Act like he really wants to know them, tell them life stories, 'love' them for this moment… and then take the ladder when he's beneath them.

The brunette girl answered first. Of course it was going to happen; Edward already knew she was the most confident one of the 'crew'. 'I'm Miranda.' Miranda flicked her hair back and rested her chin on her hand seductively. Edward looked away purposefully, and out of the corner of his eyes, saw her crumble defensively.

'Krista.' Was the reply from the left of him. The short one, of course.

'Emily.' The tall one gruffed.

All eyes went to Miss Auburn, the name Edward had given her in his mind. That wasn't the only name Edward had given her.

'Katherine,' she shyly replied, her eyes closing over her pretty blues.

_Ahh, Katherine. _Edward sighed, _that is a good name to drag out in ecstasy… kaaaa-therrrr-innnne… _

Edward was a good name too, but she would not be crying that with pleasure. 'It suits you.' Edward hummed, topping up all of their shot glasses. 'Drink up, girlies.'

They all drank – again and again. _Too easy. _Edward's mind kept repeating, and he knew it was. But the next bit wasn't going to be.

'Why aren't you drinkinnng any?' unclear an intoxicated Emily, heaving her chest out onto the table. Edward recoiled back from her, disgusted. 'I wouldn't want the drink to disfigure your beautiful faces.' Damn, he was good.

Glass after glass of vodka went by – and eventually all the girls were up dancing, trying in vain to cajole Edward to join them. He shot them down, telling them to be good little girls and dance with other men. They shrugged it off and moved on, unaware of the danger about to befall their best friend.

With the three teens gone, Edward slithered around the booth sit close to Katherine. He sat so close; he could feel the heat flooding from her, the sweat ready to drip from her porcelain-like skin. He pushed his arm around her, letting the ice from his skin cool the warmth of hers. 'How are you, Katherine?' he asked, acting innocent and charming.

Katherine wriggled away from him, 'I'm fine, thank you.' She was strong, or at least, she wasn't drunk enough.

Edward laughed, lightening up his face and sending orgasms to several girls in the room. Katherine knew she was lucky to be where she was. Other women in the room were given her glares that would melt ice woman. They could take her place if they wanted; Katherine did not want to be here.

'I noticed you've hardly drunk anything.' Edward whispered straight into her ear, 'why is that?'

'I'm just not thirsty.' She replied, all her childlike innocence flooding her veins and heart.

Edward chortled again, drawing the attention of a busy looking woman behind him. 'Must be nice. I'm always _thirsty_.' He bared his teeth in his smile, the lights glinting off them. He could feel Katherine's fear, and he loved it.

Edward's ears pricked up: this was too good to be true. In the distance, fast approaching, he could hear police sirens hurrying their way to this exact club. Edward could see it now: the police crashing in, escorting all the underage girls home…bliss. Which means a perfect escape route for him and Katherine.

'Katherine.' He breathed in her ear, 'Katherine.'

'What?' she snapped, her eyes tight in her pretty, young head.

_That just turns me on more. _Edward coughed, and smiled his trademark smile. 'The police are on their way. I believe we should make a quick exit.'

'And why,' she had gotten tough since the vodka, 'would I leave with you?' this club scene was no good for her, it was turning her into the other girls Edward did not wish to pursue. But it was making the chase _so _much more enjoyable.

'Because if you don't want to get arrested, you'll leave with me.' He pressed his ice cold lips against her throat and pulled her out of the booth. 'This way.'

He dragged her smoothly through the back door, down a cluttered alleyway filled with vomit and other human excrements. This did just the trick – Katherine clutched onto Edward with all her might; no one would want to be left there.

'Do your parents know you're out, Katherine?' Every time he said her name a little tinkling went off in her head, and not the good kind.

'No,' she barely spoke, holding tight onto his hand down the deserted and dangerous passageways.

_Good._

There were here: they were exactly where Edward had been taking them to – his house, of course. He quickly dragged her up the stairs, and she followed obediently. Edward could barely contain himself now. As soon as they were through the doors… click. Edward had locked them in. no way out now.

Edward heaved against the swelling in his pants. He placed both his hands, palm down, against the door and moaned, trying to control himself. If he can't control himself, this won't last as long.

He gathered himself and spun around, smiling evilly. Katherine was perched in the end of his long sofa, a perfect starting place for one of his activities.

'Well Katherine… I hope you're going to enjoy tonight.' Edward stepped closer to her, mentally undressing her. 'Well, if I'm honest, I really hope you don't.' he suddenly threw himself on top of her, pinning her into the cushions. She screamed for all she was worth, but it was useless. Edward had sound-proofed this house a long time ago. And anyway, the screams just turned him on more.

'Keep doing that, Katherine, just don't stop with that.' He rubbed his hard dick against her, touching the exact spot in which to make her moan; which she did, involuntarily. 'Don't worry, it won't all feel this good.' Edward informed her, tugging off her tights. When she was practically bare from the waist down, he stripped her off all her toppings, leaving her only in a very lacy panty. He straddled her, gazing down at her underdeveloped body, filling with lust. He growled deeply, causing Katherine to shriek in terror, and cry out more. Tears were fast running down her face and threatening to ruin her perfect white skin. 'Quiet.' Edward barked, slapping her with all the force behind his hand.

'AGHHHH!' Katherine screamed shriller, and with a jolt Edward realised he must have broken one of the bones in her face. He forgot how strong he really was. And he liked it that way.

Ignoring her cries, Edward quickly flipped her over, tugging off his leather pants and rubbing his hand over the swelling his dick had become. This was going to hurt her, but it was going to be absolutely… _magnificent _for him.

'This is going to hurt.' Edward warned her, a laugh in his voice, 'this is going to hurt, a LOT.'

'Please, please no…' she cried, her face pressed into the pillows of his sofa. Her face was inflaming, getting puffier the more she cried and hollered.

'But baby, those words only turn me on more.' He growled as he slid deep into her.

The pain was unbearable for her, a virgin. And that wasn't the only reason it hurt: he was big. He was fucking big.

'Most girls would _kill _for this.' Edward panted, feeling the tightness of her wall around him. 'I don't like girls that give it up so easily. I like the chase.' He groaned as he pulled out, and thrust back inside her, harder. Katherine screamed and yelled, her fists thumping again the cushions. She began to pour with blood, but that only made Edward shudder. He got faster, faster; each dig into her was a new found pain for Katherine, but a brilliant new pleasure for Edward. 'Please, please stop…' she begged all the way through, shrieking and yelping as he got harder and she got weaker.

'AGHHHH! PLEASE! Please!' Katherine cried out and cried out time and time again. Of course she knew Edward would never stop until he was done. It seemed to take an eternity, but he came finally – strong, fast and exhilarating. He ejaculated into her, crying out in pure enjoyment, waves of erotica washing over his entire body. Edward pulled out of her, laughing all the while. 'You're so cute when you cry.' His voice physically hurt her, and she crumbled, defenceless, onto the soiled cushions. She was panting, and she was throbbing in a place she had never hurt before. She yelled out, even now, when it was over.

Katherine rubbed her hand beneath her eyes, trying not to move her lower half. Every time she did, it was like fire was erupting inside of her, and she would yell, and cry and groan. And if she did, she knew Edward would only find this pleasuring, and would probably just do it over again. So she lay, numbly, stuck in the position Edward had left her.

She heard Edward chuckle from over her shoulder. 'That was fun.' Katherine got so angry tears welled in her eyes, but all she could do was imagine everything she'd do to him. But before she could even comprehend the first thought, the beast was behind her one again, holding onto her ass. 'Don't even think those things about me, pretty.' Her eyes widened and the tears fell onto the fabric. 'Because that will only make hornier.' With a grunt on the final word, he thrust himself into her again, but only, pain seared in a different place.

'So what feels worse, Katherine, vagina, or anus?'

'AHHHHHHHHHH!' She screamed with all her might into the pillow! But it was useless, what else could she do but lie, arse up, man attached? This was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life, and it was all being inflicted on her in every stroke of his cock.

When he came this time, it hurt more. She has collapsed against the sofa long before he had finished, wishing and praying that he would just stop, that the pain would just go away. Maybe there isn't a God for these situations.

Edward grunted once more and rolled off her. 'Damn, that was good one.' Katherine whimpered and hid her face. Her face was another thing that was hurting. She'd been slapped before, by bitches at school, but never that could break a bone before.

'Ah yes, I am sorry about your face sweetheart.' Even from her position Katherine could tell he was smirking.

_I hate you. I hate you, I hate you!_

'I know you do, sweetie.' He pulled her face up from the fabric by her hair. 'And you're probably going to hate me a hell of a lot more.'

Keeping a tight grip on her hair, he pulled her naked body from the couch and across the floor, banging her on various objects of furniture. Katherine closed her eyes against the pain, but it was as if the feeling of his nails in her scalp would never go away. But she wouldn't let herself cry, or whimper, or even sigh – she had to be strong, no matter what happens. _Anyway, _she thought, _there's nothing much more painful than what he's done to me already._

In his own mind, Edward was laughing.

Katherine was apparently being dragged to a bathroom, where a large iron tub stood in all its glory. She was dropped suddenly against a hard tile floor, thumping her head on the solid ground.

'I'm going to make you obey my every command, Katherine.' Edward's eyes glinted as he said this, and Katherine was picked up like a new born baby and cradled for a few moments. The air was so warm and Edward's arms were so cold, Katherine began to shiver and sweat all at the same time. Her face was thinning back to its original pale colour, and her eyes were dulling to their usual blue. She was very sleepy here. But she could not – would not fall asleep. If she did, who knew what might happen to her?

But Katherine couldn't help it. She was so pain-ridden and so tired; all she wanted to do was just sleep for the rest of her life. Sleep off the pain, sleep off the terror. It seemed such an easy way out. She closed her eyes, just for a second…

Abruptly, Katherine felt cold water swimming around her ears. She gasped for air, but there was no oxygen where she was. She felt Edward's hands on her shoulder and head, pushing her deeper and deeper into the water. She spluttered and choked for air, trying to reach her hands up to clutch at the surface. 'No, no, no,' was all she heard.

'Please!' she broke her vow of silence to plead with him. It didn't help however and only resulted in her losing yet more air. 'Please!'

'Nope, don't think I will.' Edward let her suffer there for a few moments longer before letting her bob back up to the surface. She coughed and choked, scrabbling at the sides to get a grip. 'What are you doing?' she squealed, taking gigantic breaths to calm her pulse rate.

Edward laughed menacingly. 'Showing you whose boss, princess.'

On the final word he plunged her back into the water, pushing her further down than before. Her eyes overfilled with tears once again, but of course no one would have been able to tell with the cold water pushing in around her. Edward kept her under for a few moments longer before dragging her body back up; Katherine was almost drifting into unconsciousness.

He slapped her forcefully across the face, onto the other cheek that hadn't already had damage. Katherine cringed and bit on her lip to keep quiet. She tried not to think, she had by now sussed what he was able to do. With a look of defiance, she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted unintentionally.

With a snap Edward was there, biting on her bottom lip with his teeth. This time she cried out, for this was pain beyond pain, a white hot fire was searing across her gums. As she was contemplating the pain, she was again immersed in ice cold water.

Katherine passed out from the pain.

Katherine awoke to the sound of whirling fans. It was far away from her head, but she could see it quite clearly through her bright blue eyes. Waking up, Katherine thought everything she had been through had been a dream. It _had _to be a dream, it was so horrific. She must be back in her bed at home, bundled over with a blanket and a bottle of water to keep her going. But then Katherine remembered. She didn't have a fan in her bedroom.

She tried to roll over to see where she was, what was going on. But found she couldn't. Glancing to the side, all she saw was thin leather straps around her frail wrists, cutting deep into her flesh. She tried to kick her legs. She could: they were trapped too.

'HELP ME!' Katherine hollered with all her power, attempting to find a decent person in this god-for-saken-hellhole. But alas, all she called was the devil himself.

He approached the door, a long strap in his hand. He glanced idly at his fingernails, musing them. 'You called, baby?'

Katherine was horror-struck. How did she forget? She eyed the monstrous thing in his hands that he was now running between his fingers. But she stayed silent; she knew nothing she could say that wouldn't stop him from hurting her.

With a crack of the leather, a violent jolt was sent through Katherine's perfect body. He struck her brutally, right below her right nipple. She didn't cry out – she vowed that she wouldn't. What kind of monster would do such a thing to a young girl?

He struck at her again, and again. Each stroke of the leather more painful than the last, each in a more violent way, each in a private place. Soon they were all over, her face, which was already swollen, was puffing up to maybe three times the size. Her arms and legs and neck, covered with angry gashes. Her breasts and stomach had not been left alone; they were perhaps the most horrific of her injuries. All the while this had happened, Katherine had felt fire racing through her veins. But not once did she cry out.

'Why don't you cry, little woman?' Edward had hissed at her, snapping close to her ear and throat. 'Don't be so brave and show you have some dignity!' when she refused and closed her eyes, Edward cracked her across the chest.

Now he was done with the whip, he folded it up smartly and attached it to the wall in less than five seconds. Katherine revelled in this time alone, although it was not long.

Edward slashed the straps around her body and commanded her to walk. In a way she did, she hobbled and stumbled, but she still made it to the floor. Edward's eyes rolled with satisfaction as he'd seen the damage he'd done. She was almost there. Almost.

Strolling up behind her, he grabbed her around the back of the throat and she quivered into the next room with him. There, on the floor, he threw her down and lowered himself onto her, rubbing his aching manhood against her opening. Katherine was still sore and tears erupted from her eyes, but he did not stop. She did not make a sound. He plunged himself inside her once more, eyes rolling back into his head and shivers sending him over the edge. They dropped down his back and through his entire body, urging his onward and faster. As he raped her, he squeezed her tender nipples, twirling them around his fingers. He pulled at them, flicking over them with his teeth and tongue, massaging them so intensely they hurt.

Katherine could not take this world any longer. She screamed and screamed a length of curse words and profanities, begging him to release her from this glorifying pain. He kindly rejected with the twist of a nipple.

Just before he was spent, Edward pulled out harshly from her and moved fast to clutch the back of her head. She knew what he wanted her to do, and she didn't know if she could go through with it.

'Do it.' Edward jeered, 'do it, my pretty slave.' Before she could object any further, Edward forced himself deep into her mouth, pushing far down the throat as possible. When it was in he moaned consciously, and began to pressure Katherine into doing his dirty work for him.

Katherine gagged at the taste and length in her mouth, choking and finding it difficult to breathe. Was this how she would die? Choking to death on some perv's penis?

She didn't think so.

Katherine forced herself to go through with it, licking and sucking and playing and resisting the urge to bite down, hard. When he was satisfied, with a groan he exploded in her mouth, forcing Katherine backwards with the bitterness of the taste.

'My apologies, pet, I have only drank blood for a good fifty years.' His smirk showed all over his face as he walked away from Katherine's gagging.

She collapsed where she was, too weak with hunger and pain to do anything about it. Her whole body was filled with intense pain, every cuticle and every muscle and every blood cell _hurt._ There was a fire in her veins which she thought she would never get rid of. She wished her body would just go numb and her brain would go with it, forgetting everything and feeling nothing would be better after all this.

She silently let tears escape from her eyes. _Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry. _Her parents were going to be worried sick about her. She had only told them she would be a couple of hours at the most. She missed her baby brother. She missed her friends. It was her first night out clubbing, and even that had taken a lot of convincing. She wondered if her friends were still having a good time, or if they were too drunk to care anymore. Did they even realise she was missing? They were all so intoxicated Katherine wondered if that was the case.

She was a straight A student with a new GCSE coming up the next week. She had a life, she had friends, and she loved it. A monster was going to take it all away with his sick games. And frankly, Katherine didn't have the strength to stop him.

Edward knew he just about had her. She was so weak, and so filled with self-pity, she would be his slave soon enough. Who knows, after this one he may actually keep her. She was a good catch, not like the rest of them. The rest of them had complained and moaned and cried – even their internal gasps had been irritating.

But Katherine, Katherine was different. He may even let this one survive, maybe.

Edward heard her gasping next door and seriously considered his options.

_The final thing to do: the very last thing… make her need me. _With this thought bouncing around his mind, he sauntered into the living area, where Katherine lay on the floor, trembling with pain and fury.

'Aww, poor dumdums.' Edward muttered, bending low so he was right next to her ear. 'Do you hurt, love?' watching the tears leak from her eyes, Edward felt no remorse. No pity. No shame. In a way, he almost felt like a serial killer, no emotion. To be fair, that's what he was.

Edward looked on as Katherine nodded her weak head, her round and red face tired and starving of fresh air, of water. Edward sneered for the final time she would see it, and reached slowly into his pocket. When he got what he desired, he skirted around to Katherine's bottom half and switched it on, turning it up to max volume. She was soon going to be his. For ever.

'Don't worry, this won't hurt a _bit._' He laughed harshly. 'It'll even be good, for a while.'

Placing the vibrator against her wounded and raw flesh, he juggled it around until he found the best area to give her please: the clit. He pushed it deep inside her, although not as deep as he had been, and rested the nozzle against her womanhood, sending her into a frenzy of jerks and twists. Pain so good it could pass as pleasure. Brilliant.

The beast of a man took his place in an armchair beside Katherine. He stared intently at her face, watching her body shiver and tremble, the groans escaping from her lips as she bit back cries of sheer enjoyment. It may feel good now, but once it had gone over more than a few, it would start to hurt. It would be the pleasure that brought her the most pain. She wouldn't be able to stand it. She wouldn't be able to take pleasure from anything else, anyone else, but him.

The young teen's back arched as she reached climax point. Her fists pounded the floor, her blood treacling from all sorts of wounds on her body. They stained the floor, marking where her body was now.

Katherine thought it was over when the first orgasm came. She thought that he might be leaving her on a high note; maybe he was nice after all. Alas, she was wrong. Gazing up at his golden eyes, she saw the flickers of emotion behind them. Pain, lust, malice… and also something that she would never forget. No remorse. No sorrow. Nothing for her torture.

The pain in her body grew worse as the vibrations continued. She could hold back cries of her pain, but her pleasure, oh no! She squirmed and squealed and arched and shook, body begging for more, yet not wanting to receive it. All the while Edward watched, probably saving it to wank over later.

Finally, after the sixth, maybe seventh gut-wrenching orgasm, she had had enough. Her whole body was swollen, she was cut, bruised, battered, and her clit felt like it could be on fire. She wanted it to end – and she wanted it to end now. 'Please.' She pleaded with him. 'Please, make it stop.' The vibrations continued throughout her body, shaking her through and through. 'PLEASE!' She cried, pounding her fists on the floor. She closed her eyes and begged in her mind.

She felt cool hands remove the phallic monster from her sores. Now it had stopped, she felt oddly calm. _Thank you. _

'Of course it was no problem at all, mistress.' Edward murmured to her, ascending from his armchair to kneel behind her head, so she couldn't see him. 'What do you want to do now?' he asked condescendingly.

'Anything you want, Edward.' Katherine spoke this without realising what she'd said.

_Fallen for it. Hook, line, and sinker. My work is done. _Edward grinned in his mind, his thoughts running through the events of that night.

Edward cradled her head in his hands, so lightly she couldn't feel a thing. She'd felt enough for tonight already. 'I'll do anything for you.' Edward whispered in her ear, quite softly.

'I'd do anything for you too.' She put all her energy behind the words, pushing the truth out in it. She meant it. He'd done it, again.

'Good girl.' He answered, taking a tight hold on her head. In one swift movement, he had her head from her body. There was no sound, no pain, and no regrets. Edward's eyes widened as the blood flowed fresh; he'd saved himself enough for this. He bent his head low and lapped it up like a puppy.

When he had drained her, he simply turned his back and walked away. He flew through the door at the speed of light. He'd let the owners discover her body when they came back from their vacation. After all, it wasn't _really _his apartment. He liked surprising people.

As he fled the scene of the crime, his mind flipped around to find the mind of another youngish woman, strolling alone after dark. Intoxicated, abandoned.

Edward had found his next victim.

In the loneliness of the flat, Katherine's body lay limp on the floor. There wasn't a speck of blood on her, or around her, her open wounds lay empty.

The once perfect body of an ordinary fifteen year old was trashed. The creamy white skin was puckered and red, oozing pus and leaking with foul play. What once wore a party dress now wore nothing, her dignity shattered along with her life. Her painted pink fingernails were chipped and raw, ripped right down the cuticle on each finger. The body wasn't twisted at an awkward angle; it lay smoothly, almost as if she had simply curled up to take a nap. It looked peaceful. It looked natural.

A little distance away was the head. The used to be flawless head perched on its side, ruptured and bruised. The alive auburn hair looked untouched, not snared with anything and not covered in any substance or irritant. It damn near looked unspoiled. But it framed a partially beaten and brutal face, purple and blue and reds alike splattered across it like paint. The face was twice its normal size, and beaten into a pus-filled pulp. The optimistic blue eyes only seemed to scream one thing: help me.

* * *

What do you think? Torture me.


End file.
